


Mornings

by midnighttypewriter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1484878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnighttypewriter/pseuds/midnighttypewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony walks in on a gentle moment between his lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings

Tony walks towards the kitchen, still half asleep, but stops in his tracks before he can truly enter it. Steve and Pepper are leaning against the counter, locked in an embrace. 

Steve is holding a mug in one hand, but his other arm is wrapped around Pepper securely, his palm placed between her shoulderblades. Her hands rest on his impressive chest and her thumbs draw circles into his plain white shirt. Their kiss is gentle and loving and long, and Tony can’t bring himself to disturb it until they break it themselves and rest their foreheads together.

He clears his throat then. “I think there’s a party going on I wasn’t invited to,” he says. 

They turn their heads to him and Pepper takes one hand off Steve’s body and reaches out for Tony, wiggling her fingers. Steve is smiling at him with a gentle amusement. 

He takes Pepper’s hand and steps closer to kiss her before he finds Steve’s lips. 

Mornings… mornings have turned a lot nicer lately.


End file.
